The present invention relates to an adjustable steering column, and more specifically, to limiting the movement of an adjustable steering column.
A known steering column is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,982. U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,982 discloses an adjustable steering column assembly having a column part, a support rotatably carrying the column part, and a bracket carrying the support and secured to a fixed member. The support is movable relative to the bracket. A lock fixes the bracket and the support in a desired relative position. A locking bar of the lock engages an edge of an aperture to limit relative movement between the bracket and the support.
A steering column of the present invention includes a steering column member connectable with a steering wheel and rotatable to turn steerable vehicle wheels. A mounting bracket connects the steering column to a vehicle frame. The mounting bracket has a surface defining an aperture. A support, through which the steering column member extends, is connected with the mounting bracket. The support supports the steering column member for rotation about a longitudinal axis of the steering column member. The support is movable relative to the mounting bracket. A locking mechanism prevents movement of the support relative to the mounting bracket.
A first portion is connected with the support and is movable with the support relative to the mounting bracket. A follower pin extends from the first portion and into the aperture in the mounting bracket. The follower pin engages the surface defining the aperture to limit movement of the steering column member relative to the mounting bracket. The follower pin is spaced apart from the locking mechanism.